Discussion utilisateur:Takanome Nagashi
Ceci est ma page de discussion, si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à me demander. Ah heureux de voir que tu as pu t'inscrire. Bonne continuation :) Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 12:14 (UTC)Loiciol Tu veux dire un avatar pour ta photo de profil ou des photos sur ta page? Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 12:41 (UTC)Loiciol Pour l'avatar tu as juste à cliquer sur le cadre réservé à l'image et pour mettre des images sur ton profil tu cliques sur modifier et là tu as une case "image" à droite. Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 12:47 (UTC)Loiciol Mais de rien n'hésite pas :-) Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 12:53 (UTC)Loiciol Pour les modèles je suis moins doué que Seoyeon il vaut mieux lui demander, c'est lui qui s'occupe des modèles. Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 13:55 (UTC)Loiciol Ok. Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 13:58 (UTC)Loiciol Ah enfin , c'est trop bien !!!! Stern Ritter (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:01 (UTC) Hum c'est totalement différent. Les pages bloquées sont accessible uniquement aux administrateurs, donc pour l'instant tu ne peux pas désolé... Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:05 (UTC)Loiciol Mais de rien. Loiciol (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:09 (UTC)Loiciol Salut~ Bien sur, pas de soucis =) Je voulais déjà le faire hier mais j'ai fait autre chose à la place et j'ai totalement oublié... Je m'en vais le faire de ce pas! Seoyeon (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:53 (UTC) Et voilà, c'est fait!! ^-^ Seoyeon (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 15:58 (UTC) Bienvenue sur le Wiki!!! MB10 février 28, 2013 à 16:35 (UTC) Yo Takanome , ça te dirait de nous rejoindre sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 17:01 (UTC) Désolée, voilà seulement que je vois que tu m'avais laissé un message ... Oui, encore un idiot qui avait tout effacé... c'est pénible! Seoyeon (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 17:10 (UTC) Réponse question Bonsoir Takanome Nagashi, alors, pour mettre deux images avec le modèle avant/après, il te suffit de copier-coller l'un des textes déjà utilisé sur une page sur la nouvelle que tu veux modifier. Pour ce faire, clique sur le "Modifier" de la page et passe dans le mode "Source" grâce à l'onglet du même nom. Pour savoir lequel tu dois utiliser, tout va dépendre de l'info-box dont tu as à faire. Pour "l'ancienne version", comme celle de la page Montblanc Cricket, tu as tout un paragraphe à copier puis à coller sur la page que tu souhaites modifier, sans oublier de remplacer les photos présentes par celles que tu souhaites mettre. Pour la "nouvelle version", comme celle de la page de Baggy, tu n'as qu'à copier ce qui se trouve après le "=" du mot "image" (toujours dans le mode "source") et de le coller au même endroit sur la page que tu souhaites modifier. Voilà, j'espère avoir été clair et que tu as compris la méthode à suivre ! Surtout n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si je n'ai pas été assez clair, à me demander des explications ou si tu as un quelconque autre problème ! Passe une bonne soirée ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 21:54 (UTC) Tu veux modifier quoi? Seoyeon (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 22:01 (UTC) Pas de problème ;) Seoyeon (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 22:03 (UTC) non dsl je suis pas très doué pour ca Je t'en prie Takanome Nagashi ! Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésite surtout pas ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 10:56 (UTC) Pour ça par contre, je ne peux pas te venir en aide puisque je ne sais pas comment ça marche, désolé... Essaye de voir avec Loiciol, il devrait savoir normalement ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:21 (UTC) Oui, la prime est tout à fait vraie, bien joué ! Par contre, au niveau du montant, je ne peux pas trop te dire... Il peut tout aussi bien s'agir d'un "6" que d'un "9" ou d'un "0"... --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:31 (UTC) Mais dans tous les cas, tu peux rajouter "au moins 70.000.000 Berrys" et mettre la photo si tu veux ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC) On dirait bien, oui. Fais comme tu veux ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:39 (UTC) Tu as fait du bon boulot Taka, bien joué ! Tu pourrais même en faire une galerie, pour éviter de trop surcharger les textes mais sinon, c'est top ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 20:18 (UTC) Epithète Pas de problèmes ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gèrerais ça demain ! Le contenu de ta page est très complémentaire de la page déjà existante, donc je vais me débrouiller pour faire fusionner les deux pages. Et oui, je n'arrive pas à dormir x) John Trololo (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 23:50 (UTC) John_Trololo Elumalu et Manticore Pour Elumalu, je ne suis pas sûr de son existance dans le manga, et je ne l'ai pas sous la main. Je viens de vérifier sur les différents Wikia, et le seul qui en fait allusion, le Wikia Italien, indique qu'il apparaitrait dans le manga lors du chapitre 161 (http://it.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Elumalu ). Dans le doute, je laisse la balise, je vérifierais demain aussi, et de toute façon, d'ici là, certaines personnes devraient voir le message. Et pour Manticore, j'aurais pu la supprimer moi-même sans la balise, mais j'attendais d'avoir des avis, car je n'étais pas sur, la page est vraiment incomplète. Je vais remplacer la balise Suppr Page par la balise ébauche. Oui, enfin vite fait avant d'aller dormir ^^ Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 00:45 (UTC) Et voilà le travail au sujet du tableau de présentation pour le Gura Gura no Mi =) Je voulais faire ça avant d'aller dormir aussi !! Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 01:14 (UTC) Merci ^^ Contente que ça te plaise vu que c'est toi qui a donné l'idée !! Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:07 (UTC) er toi tu m'as largement dépassé :) Oui il faut aller dans le code source pour modifier et remplacer "thumb" par "frame". Mais évite de mettre trop d'images ou de vidéos sinon ça fait rempli. Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 17:49 (UTC)Loiciol Mais en fait je regarde et c'est normal que rien ne marche tu as téléchargé des images pas des vidéos. Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 17:51 (UTC)Loiciol Ben quand je regarde un y en a aucun au format gif. Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 17:58 (UTC)Loiciol Si c'est un Fruit du Démon peut importe le propriétaire il ne changera pas, son pouvoir non plus. Si on met ce modèle là, autant mettre une image avant ellipse, après ellipse, manga et anime tant qu'on y est. En plus le Mini Mini no Mi a aussi deux propriétaires et il n'a pas été changé. Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 19:11 (UTC)Loiciol Ah au fait comment tu récupère tes images? Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 19:12 (UTC)Loiciol Pour les télécharger, va sur google images, prend une image et affiche la en taille réelle la qualité sera bien meilleure parfois, et elles auront un vrai nom ce qui sera plus facile pour se repérer plus tard. Prends de préférence les images avec la plus grande taille. :) Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 19:18 (UTC)Loiciol Mais de rien. Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 19:21 (UTC)Loiciol Tu veux dire le modèle intro-gear second-gear third etc...? Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 20:39 (UTC)Loiciol Non c'est parce que le Gomu Gomu no Mi a un très grand nombre de techniques et qu'il y a plusieurs "formes" de ce Fruit qu'il y a ce modèle. Sinon aucun autre fruit ne l'aura. Loiciol (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 20:42 (UTC)Loiciol De rien =) Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 22:26 (UTC) Je crois que c'est parce que t'es pas admin en fait ...86.68.85.114 mars 2, 2013 à 07:25 (UTC) Salut~ Si, la page de l'Île Whole Cake a bien été créé, voici la page: Île Whole Cake =) Seoyeon (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 15:06 (UTC) Je l'ai déjà regardé ce matin avec les sous titres anglais ;) En tout cas c'est un très bon épisode et j'ai hâte de voir celui de la semaine prochaine !! Seoyeon (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 16:32 (UTC) La page est déjà faite ^^ Je l'ai faite ce matin, après avoir regardé l'épisode => Épisode 586 Seoyeon (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 16:37 (UTC) Non désolé je suis sur portable et sa lag a mprt le tchat :s demain peut etre--DevilStriker L (discussion) mars 3, 2013 à 22:19 (UTC) Momo~ J'ai mis qu'un seul gifs pour l'instant car les autres j'aimerais les mettre en galerie mais il y a un problème...les gifs ne fontionnent pas donc je verrais demain ce qui ne fonctionne pas~ Parce que je voudrais qu'on les laisses pages comme elles sont vu que c'est moi qui a refait toute la page du Mera Mera no Mi car c'est plus esthétique comme ça! Quand on met trop de photos à coté des textes, ça fait un peu trop fouilli... Donc je verrais ça demain ^^ Seoyeon (discussion) mars 5, 2013 à 21:16 (UTC) Rejoins moi sur le tchat , pour m'expliquer la situation ....Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 7, 2013 à 14:54 (UTC) Le modèle Zoan? Merci :) Bof j'ai pas fait grand chose mais oui j'aime bien ^^ Par contre c'est long...Loiciol (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 13:15 (UTC)Loiciol Mets pas trop d'images sur les articles, surtout si c'est des gifs assez grands en taille, ça fait vite trop rempli. Une image ou gif toutes les trois quatre attaques ça va encore. Enfin c'est mon avis je force personne ^^ Loiciol (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 17:28 (UTC)Loiciol Oh c'est pas que ça m'embête mais ça fait fouillis quand il y en a trop, je sais que c'et chiant de pas pouvoir régler la taille des gifs. Pour l'instant tkt je trouve que ça va encore.Loiciol (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 17:32 (UTC)Loiciol Oui aucun problème laisse-les, c'est juste que ça commence à devenir un peu trop fourni à mon avis sur le gear third ou des articles de ce genre. Loiciol (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 17:34 (UTC)loiciol De rien :-)Loiciol (discussion) mars 9, 2013 à 17:36 (UTC)Loiciol Ah ok merci du conseil Taka ;) Non , Taka , viens quand meme .... Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 14:42 (UTC) Ah ... Attends un peu ... Stern Ritter (discussion) mars 11, 2013 à 14:48 (UTC) j'aimerait qu'on fasse connaissance :) faisont un peut plus connaissance :) Kimi10 Désolé mais à certains endroits, ça fait vraiment surchargé. Et pour le rikushiki, les gifs sont de beaucoup moins bonne qualité. Au fait pourquoi avoir changé la couleur du wikia? Loiciol (discussion) mars 16, 2013 à 12:26 (UTC)Loiciol as tu un mail ou un compte skype ? se serait plus facile Kimi10 pas de chance...tu as pas skyrock non plus je parieKimi10(discussion) :/ mince alors Kimi10 (discussion) Félicitations! Salut~ Félicitations mon Momo !!!! :3 Seoyeon (discussion) mars 29, 2013 à 09:38 (UTC) Bravo!! Félicitations pour ta promotion momo! MB10 mars 30, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) Ah en effet je n'avais pas vu. Faudrait juste éviter de mettre trop de gifs dans les galeries vu que c'est des images rapprochées c'est pour ça. Tu le retire ou je le retire?Loiciol (discussion) mars 30, 2013 à 19:46 (UTC)Loiciol Oui oui c'est pour prévenir ça fait bizarre après. Merci Loiciol (discussion) mars 30, 2013 à 19:55 (UTC)Loiciol Oui pk j'ai estimé qu'il était inutilie de les séparer , comme tu as pu le voir , j'ai crée une page qui les réunit , ça te dérange ? Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 16:20 (UTC) Ah ok mdr Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 16:24 (UTC) T'as modifié la page de pandaman?c'est bon?Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) avril 6, 2013 à 17:46 (UTC) OU SONT MES IMAGES???? j ai mis juraquille parceque c'est son vrain nom va voir dans l episodes 23 il dit a zorro qu 'il s appelle juraqui mihawk et non pas dracule mihawk Si normalement , mais je l'ai regardé pk il m'interessait pas Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 16:12 (UTC) J'arrive pas...Kamrix (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:30 (UTC) Bon,je suppose que tu veux ajouter Fujitora,donc tu vas sur la page d'un marine où il y a le modèle(ex:Issho...) et tu clique sur modifier,ensuite tu clique sur l'onglet à droite:Afficher la liste des modèles utilisés et ensuite tu cliques sur ton modèle et tu peux modifier Patateboy (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:46 (UTC) Alors , tu vas dans modifier , à droite , en bas y a marqué , afficher la liste des modèles utilisés , après y a modèle membres marines , tu cliques et c'est bon Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:28 (UTC) tu veux rajouter fujitora ? Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:42 (UTC) ah ok je vois , mais je te préviens , ça va être un peu chaud ....Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC) je dis ça pk le tableau est mal organisé , de plus j'avais meme envie de le refaire , mais je me pose la question , en tout cas , si tu veux vraiment rajouter fuji et maynard , il faudrait que tu déplaces un perso et après que tu le remettes , mais à cause de ça , tu vas devoir réorganiser le tableau sans que tu le veuilles ....Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 11:53 (UTC) ok mec Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 12:06 (UTC) dis-moi , comment on fait quand on ne pas coller des infos , stp ? par exemple , les noms romanisés Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 16:21 (UTC) non genre parfois , ils disent qu'il est impossible et qu'il faut dépouiller le texte ...Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 16:30 (UTC) Ok pas grave Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 16:37 (UTC) Non dsl , il va falloir patieter jusqu'au 15 mai XDStern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 17:03 (UTC) il faut supprimer la page suivante : http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/CP-AIGIS_0 http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Stern_Ritter Salut !! Je viens d'aller voir et en effet, y a bien un problème mais je ne vois pas d'où ça vient. Je fini de faire ce que je fais et je vais retourner sur la page après pour voir c'est quoi le problème ;) Seoyeon (discussion) avril 14, 2013 à 17:17 (UTC) salut....regarde sur ma page de discution et regarde a la fin tu t es trompé de personne...Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) avril 21, 2013 à 08:21 (UTC) Ah d'accord je ne l'ai pas vu. Désolé :)Loiciol (discussion) avril 22, 2013 à 11:02 (UTC)Loiciol Pourquoi tu mets plein d'images sans titre de beaucoup plus faible qualité au lieu des images déjà placées?Loiciol (discussion) avril 24, 2013 à 18:33 (UTC)Loiciol Ben oui mais du coup ça rend moins bien et comme c'est des images sans nom c'est plus chiant à organiser.Loiciol (discussion) avril 25, 2013 à 12:35 (UTC)Loiciol salut,comment tu fais pour creer des images .gif d'aussi bonne qualité? ah je croyais que tu les faisais toi meme avec un logiciel ben tu as un site particulier pour les images .gif oou c'est sur google?Julien974 (discussion) avril 28, 2013 à 10:13 (UTC) j'ADOOORE ton avatar !!! (mais je te l'ai déjà dit ) je suis desole pour hier ,j' arrete de cree des page pour rien sinon bonne continuation taka 193.251.198.211 avril 29, 2013 à 08:10 (UTC) Salut,comment tu fais pour encadrer les images comme tu l'a fait avec les images de la page zephyr? :) Julien974 (discussion) mai 1, 2013 à 16:07 (UTC) merci :) Julien974 (discussion) mai 2, 2013 à 17:00 (UTC) http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Discussion_utilisateur:Ichigo_kurosaki1979#Demande Je la change pas toujours tu veux dire quoi par là?Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:03 (UTC)Loiciol ça te plait pas que je rajoute des infos sur les articles?Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:08 (UTC)Loiciol Je suis d'accord que cette image va sur l'article de Slimey mais la première image montre sa forme naturelle, sans transformation Zoan alors que la Seconde montre sa forme hybride. Le Sara Sara no Mi c'est une page de Fruits du DémonLoiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:12 (UTC)Loiciol Je parlais de l'info sur le Smile. Dans l'anime, césar clown parle de slimey en tant que créature de type Smile.Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:13 (UTC)Loiciol Ok dans ce cas ce serait sa forme hybride? et pas sa forme animale alors.Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:16 (UTC)Loiciol On a eu une discussion au sujet de Smiley ou Slimey avec Stern Ritter et on a décidé de laisser le nom de Slimey même si on acceptera les deux. Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire que ces deux images montre Slimey sous sa forme animale? 500px 500px Je crois pas ça tient plus d'une forme hybride parce que là j'ai un doute. On distingue pas du tout un axolotl.Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:22 (UTC)Loiciol Au pire la forme animale et la forme hybride apparaisse vraiment sans équivoque dans quelques épisodes donc on laisse l'une des deux et on corrigera après.Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:30 (UTC)Loiciol Si tu réussis à trouver des images du manga pourquoi pas mais met pas de galerie alors sinon ça fera trop surchargé.Loiciol (discussion) mai 8, 2013 à 09:41 (UTC)Loiciol tu peux débloquer la page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan stp Monkey-d-luffi (discussion) mai 11, 2013 à 10:29 (UTC) Réponse Anniversaire Encore merci Petit Frère !!!!! ^^ <3 Seoyeon (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 09:31 (UTC) salut comment on fait pour s'inscrire sur le tournoi one piece Quand tu charges des images essaie de mettre un nom qu'on s'y retrouve après, et évite de mettre des images qui sont déjà sur le wikia merci :)Loiciol (discussion) mai 20, 2013 à 08:32 (UTC)Loiciol Gogolerie XD une chèvre bleue ♫ (je voulais juste tester ma nouvelle signature ^^" ) MB10 alias Madi,la gogole ♥ mai 21, 2013 à 17:52 (UTC) Génial ta signature ^^ j'aime bien ! MB10 alias Madi,la gogole ♥ mai 24, 2013 à 15:18 (UTC) Takanome pense quand même à renommer les images que tu charges s'il te plaît c'est déjà le bordel avec les images de fan arts et tou si en plus on ne rettrouve pas les images on s'en sortira jamais.Loiciol (discussion) mai 24, 2013 à 17:30 (UTC)Loiciol Il faut le faire avant de télécharger ton image sur le wikia. Quand tu prends une image, elle est placée dans tes documents. Là quand tu fais clique droit sur l'image tu peux la renommer. En évitant de prendre des noms trop longs, deux mots suffisent.Loiciol (discussion) mai 24, 2013 à 17:49 (UTC)Loiciol Avec plaisir :)Loiciol (discussion) mai 24, 2013 à 17:54 (UTC)Loiciol Réponse Image Animée Bah en fait, tu dois transformer une partie de vidéo en .mp4 jusqu'en .gif (Suites d'images qui défilent et qui font une animation. Par exemple, il y a plus de 300 images dans celle que j'ai créée pour Magu Magu No Mi). Il existe des logiciels très pratiques qui le font automatiquement, dont un gratuit, FormatFactory, c'est très facile avec ça. Seulement, le Gif n'est pas fluide du tout, et cela donne un mauvais rendu. Sinon, il y a Photoshop que j'utilises, qui peut servir à ça. Mais au préalable, il faut télécharger et éditer la vidéo... C'est du travail, ça prend 5 minutes quand on est habitué :] Si tu veux, je peux t'en faire quand tu veux, suffit juste que tu demandes. John_Trololo mai 24, 2013 à 23:59 (UTC) Tiens :) frame|Cadeau ! (Je peux convertir au maximum 15 secondes de vidéo) Si tu en veux d'autres, n'hésites pas surtout ! J'ai pas très bien compris ta question, tu me demandes comment on capture une image provenant d'une vidéo ? Si c'est ça, bah pour capturer une image, c'est super simple, tu appuies sur la touche "impécran" qui est normalement à côté de F12. Ensuite tu ouvres le logiciel Paint (qui est normalement installé sur ton ordinateur) et tu fais Clic droit => Coller, et tu as normalement une image de ton écran qui est dans le cadre de Paint. Ensuite tu prends l'outil séléctionner, tu délimites l'image que tu voulais, tu fais Clic Droit => Copier. Ensuite tu appuies sur CTRL+N en même temps, Tu fais clic droit => Coller, tu utilises l'outil Rogner si y a du blanc autour de ton image, et voilà tu as ton image. Tu l'enregistres et c'est bon. John_Trololo mai 25, 2013 à 09:00 (UTC) User C'est bon je l'ai recrée"" mai 26, 2013 à 13:07 (UTC)